The present disclosure generally relates to characterizing eye trackers, and specifically relates to a scanning retinal imaging system for characterization of eye trackers.
Eye tracking refers to the process of detecting the direction of a user's gaze, which may comprise detecting the angular orientation of the user's eye in three-dimensional space. Eye tracking may further comprise detecting the location of the eye (e.g., the center of the eye), the torsion (i.e., the roll of the eye about the pupillary axis) of the eye, the shape of the eye, the current focal distance of the eye, the dilation of the pupil, other features of the eye's state, or some combination thereof.
Eye tracking is an important feature for head-mounted display (HMD) systems including systems used in virtual reality (VR) applications, an artificial reality (AR) application, a mixed reality (MR) applications, or some combination thereof Conventional eye tracking systems track features on anterior surface of a human eye and are typically limited by a quality of optical paths in the eye tracking systems, limited modeling of variance of eye features across a human population, and limitations of algorithms to overcome these complications. To advance beyond these limitations, a source of ‘ground truth’ eye tracking data is needed.